Long Live the NonJudging Breakfast Club
by njbrc
Summary: Blair is getting married in two months, and Chuck will do whatever it takes to stop that from happening. The Non-Judging Breakfast Club find a way back together after all these years. CBNS. Future fic with flashbacks.


**Author's note:**

**-I'm not really a writer but I only write fics when I really feel strongly about the pairing or when I miss them. In this case I REALLY miss the Non-Judging Breakfast Club, and I kind of hate how they never have scenes together because I think it's a lot of wasted potential. **

**-This is mainly a CB story, but it does have quite a bit of NS so be warned. **

**-Please excuse me for my editing and comas and such, and if it really bothers you, you can just message me my mistakes and I'll fix them. **

**-I do like reviews, especially in how I can improve in my writing and stuff so don't be afraid to tell me. **

**-There are a couple flashbacks and mentions of CS, CN, SB, and NB. **

**-It's quite CN heavy too, so that's hot, lol. **

**-Sorry if it's similar to any fics that you've read, I don't read much so I don't really keep up-to-date with those kind of things. **

"Scotch?" the pretty waitress asked.

"I'll pass this time, Juanita." Chuck responded, monotone.

"Anything that pleases you, Mr. Bass." Juanita smiled and walked off. Chuck wondered if she was trying to make a flirtatious comment or Juanita just had a difficult time with English.

"Charles Bass." A feminine voice from behind him sang. Her voice, it was almost angelic.

"Serena." Chuck sighed.

Serena hopped on the stool next to him. "So I'm guessing you've heard."

Chuck clenched his jaw and stared intensely at an empty space. "Yes," he mustered out, "I've heard."

"I hate saying I told you so but – I told you so." Serena said. He looked at her, expecting to see triumph in her eyes, the way it was in her voice but when he looked over he saw a tinge of sadness. He looked away quickly; Chuck Bass did not accept pity from anyone, even if it _was_ Serena. He should be pitying her; she was in god forsaken Brooklyn half the time for crying out loud. They sat there in silence for a while. Not an awkward silence, but a familiar silence that you would share with people you felt comfortable with. Both of them would've hated to admit it, but they trusted each other in times of need, just like they did in the old days.

"When is it?" Chuck asked.

"February 21st." Serena responded with a frown upon her face. "Look Chu-"

"So soon?" He cut her off, trying to hold out on the inevitable 'I'm so sorry things turned out this way' talk for as long as possible.

"Yeah well, you know Blair. It's been her dream getting married before she could even talk, so I guess she just jumped at the opportunity." Serena cleared her throat, trying to change the subject. "So how's your love life been lately?" Serena frowned after asking that question, because she had barely changed the subject, she knew Chuck hadn't gotten serious with anyone after Blair.

"I wonder if she's going to use those Damask table cloth pieces that she likes so much." Chuck mused out loud - cutting Serena off – before realizing that he had actually said those words out loud. "We had sex on those once," Chuck tried to regain composure, "Three times. Very comfortable."

"Chuck!" Serena cringed, "I love you, and I love Blair but I do not love the imagery that I'm getting right now."

Chuck smiled, Serena being Serena would have probably completely forgotten his comment about the table cloth by now. "So how's Humphrey-Dumpty?"

"Dan? We're good, we're really good." Serena responded, ignoring Chuck's nickname for her boyfriend. Chuck rolled his eyes. There was suddenly a high frequency noise, followed by Serena fumbling in her purse. Chuck looked over to see the name 'BLAIR' flashing across the screen and Serena's eyes simultaneously growing to the size of two tennis balls. Chuck nodded his head and Serena answered the call, pacing further and further away from Chuck by the second.

Serena returned. "It was Blair."

"I know that."

They stood there in complete silence, not knowing what to say next.

"I, uh, have to go to a dress fitting 'cause, you know, I'm the bridesmaid." Serena fiddled with something in her purse. "Sorry."

Chuck looked away quickly because he could see the sadness creep into her eyes again. "It's fine." Chuck responded coldly.

"Nathaniel." Chuck grinned.

"Chuck, what are you doing here?" Nate yawned, rubbing his eyes. What time was it? Seven in the morning? Nate loved Chuck but he wasn't up to their somewhat routinely 'wake and bake' sessions today.

"What," Chuck laughed, "You've got yet _another_ lady over?"

Nate sighed, "Chuck, I've been seeing _one _lady, Rebecca, for months now, she's not over though. At least I'm dating someone. " Nate bit his lip, "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that - "

"Please," Chuck cut him off, "Spare me the pity. I got enough from Serena last night."

"Serena?" Nate perked up. "How is she?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." Chuck teased. As much as his dear Nathaniel tried to prove how 'over' Serena he was, Nate just wasn't very good at lying; at all.

Chuck made himself comfortable on Nate's massive couch.

"I haven't seen you in a while, Chuck." Nate stated, half worried, half confused.

"I've been ... around." Chuck observed Nate's living room, noticing the bong on the top of the shelf with the huge crack on it from the last time they'd gotten high off it.

"You know you don't have to bullshit with me."

"I know," As much as Chuck loved Nate, Blair was still a sensitive topic for both of them. On Chuck's part, he knew that Blair and Nate had been together for a significant amount of each other's lives, and on Nate's part he was sure it still hurt sometimes. But it had been seven years since the limo incident, so he decided to tackle the topic. "I'm going to stop Blair from getting married to what's-his-face. I'll do whatever it takes."

"What?!" Nate piped, "Chuck you're insane, you can't just -" Nate's thought got cut off by another thought; what exactly the man's name was that Blair was planning to wed.

Chuck smiled, if it had been Blair that he was scheming with, she would've brushed off whatever the circumstances were and scheme along with him; it was their thing. Nate was his dear friend, but completely incapable of lying or scheming. He wasn't sure if it was because Nate was genuinely a good guy, or if it was the fact that Nate was confused and stoned half the time. He suspected it was the latter. "Don't fret, little Nathaniel," Chuck clasped Nate's shoulder, "You won't have to do much in the major scheme of things."

"I won't?" Nate furrowed his eyebrows. Chuck could tell that Nate _wanted_ to be mad, but he was way too intrigued. "What's in it for me?"

Chuck gave Nate a crooked smile.

"Fine." Nate gave in.

"Great. Now maybe we could get Serena's help, she seemed to be giving me quite some pity last night."

"Chuck!" Serena gave an irritated whine over the phone, "Where are you? I came over to your apartment and you're nowhere to be seen."

"That was just bait to see if you would actually come." The gruff voice responded over the phone.

"Bait?" Serena rolled her eyes in annoyance, "That's great, Chuck. What the hell was the point of that?"

Chuck was quiet for a second, to hear if Nate was still in the shower or not. "Listen, I'm at Nate's." Chuck waited for a response, but none came. "I know you're still alive."

"Listen, I'm busy. I've got a million and one things to do and I have to get this article to the editor by tomorrow. I'm just ... swamped."

"Lie, lie and lie." Chuck responded. "You took the bait, you're not busy. Whatever happened between the two of you – and it confuses even me sometimes – is in the past. Put it all aside."

"Fine. I'll be over soon," Serena sighed, "But only if you say you need me." She teased.

"I don't." Chuck responded.

"Whatever you say." Serena laughed and hung up.

As luck would have it, Nate was still in the shower when Serena arrived. This meant Chuck had time for getting down to the business. Again, he loved Nate, but in the world of scheming and trickery, he knew his friend hadn't a chance and the closest thing to Blair was Serena.

"Sit down." He requested.

Serena awkwardly took a seat. It was way too weird being here anymore. "What do you want, Chuck?"

"I'm going to stop Blair's wedding from happening."

"Chuck!" Serena jumped out of her seat and her eyes grew to the size of two tennis balls again.

"You're clearly insane!"

"I know that." He responded calmly, "But in the face of true love, you never give up. Isn't that right?" Serena sat back down in defeat to his response.

"Jesus," Came a masculine voice from the shower, "I told you not to bring the strippers before 10 am, Chuck." Nate joked. He walked into the living room, with just a towel on, and his eyes grew to the size of two tennis balls. "I, uh, have to go ... change. I – it's good to see you again, Serena." Nate mumbled awkwardly before hurrying off to his room to find some clothes.

Chuck gave Serena a devious grin. "So anyways, _where_ were we?"

Serena gave Chuck a kick in the shin. "I knew this was a bad idea, Chuck."

Chuck gasped at the pain for a couple seconds, before regaining his composure. "Just like the good old days." He smirked.

"Whatever," Serena rolled her eyes, "Your plan to put an end to Blair's wedding is never going to work. You've got two months, and Blair seems pretty set on this."

"But you're still going to help me right?"

"Of course." Serena sighed. Even though Serena and he weren't family anymore, she still felt a sisterly responsibility for Chuck. Serena sighed remembering their earlier stages of their teenage years where they _had_ practically all been family – in a weird twisted way. Nate and Blair were the golden couple, whom everyone admired, and Chuck and Serena were the party animals whom both secretly had crushes on one half of the "Blate is fate" pairing.

"_You know," Chuck once had drunkenly slurred in her ear, "We would complete our group if we would date."_

_Serena made a grossed out face, "That's never going to happen"_

"_Or if I had Blair, and if you had Nate." Chuck grinned, "Just a thought." _

_Chuck ended up making out and maybe going home with a random French girl from the L'Ecole Mariclad school, and Serena ended up dancing on the bars (as always) that night, but Chuck's words rang in her ears the whole night. _

It was weird sometimes, but they were like family nonetheless. When Serena left New York, she left her home, and when she came back – she never truly returned home. Blair and Nate were on the verge of breaking up, Blair hated Serena's guts, and Nate and her didn't talk too much either. Serena realized that funnily enough, her "friendship" with Chuck was the only one with some consistency.

She heard familiar footsteps coming into the living room, it was Nate. Time hadn't done any damage to Nate's physical appearance; in fact it had become more superior as the years passed. His perfect jaws, lips, nose, eyes, eyebrows and of course the hair just became finer. He was just so hot, he really didn't know what to do with himself sometimes, and came off as quite the dork. Nate noticed Serena staring at him and gave a puzzled expression back, and then Serena ripped her eyes off him and started fiddling with her purse.

"Nathaniel." Chuck greeted.

"Charles." Nate greeted back with a grin.

Serena rolled her eyes. They were so gay with each other sometimes, if Serena hadn't known any better she would've thought that Nate and Chuck had been secret lovers for years.

"So have you told Serena of your insane plan yet?" Nate smiled at her. Serena had expected some anger from his side, but he was surprisingly calm and even _nice_. It was hard to not smile back at Nate so she returned him a small smile.

"Yes, yes I have. And she's in."

"She is?" Nate's eyes grew wide, "I mean, you are?" Nate turned to Serena. He wasn't used to talking to Serena directly anymore, it hurt looking at her sometimes. But it was Serena – whom, at one point had been _his_ Serena – he could never just brush her off as a stranger, as hard as he tried.

"Well, Chuck's pretty convincing when he wants to be." Serena laughed.

"Okay, let's cut the small talk." Chuck interrupted; he knew exactly what this small chit chat between Nate and Serena would lead to. The little giggles, the touches on the arm, it _always_ led to that. "What do you know about this guy?"

"His name is Robert Cardiff." Serena offered. Chuck whipped out a little notebook suavely with a mini-sparkly pen attached to it. Any other people would've been completely thrown off by that action – and the sparkly pen – but Nate and Serena knew Chuck's tendency to do the most random things and his somewhat queer liking for sparkles so well that they didn't even notice it too much.

"I'll get the P.I. to dig up some dirt." Chuck responded; his eyes distant. "Anything else? College? Degrees? Influential family members?"

"Isn't that what the P.I. is for?" Nate asked, clearly confused.

"Yes Nathaniel, but you must understand that ... " Chuck decided not to waste his time explaining the process, "Very good, Nathaniel. I'm impressed with your P.I. knowledge." Poor Nate, the boy was so clueless.

"I'm sorry," Serena responded, "I don't know too much about him."

"I think he goes to my gym." Nate responded.

"But that's not really anything I care about, Nathaniel."

"No," Serena said, perking up, "That's really great!"

Chuck glared at her, slightly confused. "And why would that be?"

"Nate could befriend him, you know, do some manly bonding or something. As far as Robert is concerned he's just Blair's old friend trying to get to know Blair's future husband."

Chuck felt slightly winded at the term "_future husband_", when Blair was still _his_.

"_Blair, I can't."Chuck choked._

"_Yes, yes you can!" Blair cried out, clinging onto him, like a dying vine. "We've gotten past this Chuck, just please. Please stay."_

"_You don't understand, do you?" Chuck let go of her grip. "I've lost a tremendous amount of money. Money that – money that." Chuck almost started sobbing. _

"_Chuck, I don't care about the money. I really couldn't care less." Blair said softly with tears spilling out the corners of her eyes. "We could live in Brooklyn." Blair tried joking. She reached for his hand. Chuck pulled his hand away._

"_Blair," his voice cracked, "Please don't." He watched Blair's face fall even more. She knew, she knew exactly what he was going to do. He was going to walk away, because he loved her. Because he thought he was not good enough for her. He turned his back and started walking towards the door. _

"_If you walk away," Blair's voice was barely audible anymore, "If you walk away, Chuck Bass, we can't be all we are anymore."Chuck stopped for a second and squeezed his eyes shut. He knew exactly what he was walking away from, but he did it because it was the right thing to do. All Blair had ever wanted in her life was her Prince Charming, not the joker. He just couldn't look at her face anymore. _

"_I don't deserve you Blair, and its eating me alive."He couldn't bare to look back at her, so he opened the door and left. _

_He dialled a number on his phone and heard a feminine, muffled voice pick up. "Chuck, what do you want? It's three o'clock in the morning."_

"_Come over to Yale, Blair's going to need someone." _

"_What the fuck do you mean?!" Serena's voice quivered, "Chuck, do not tell me that you -"Chuck hung up the phone. _

_He took out Blair's picture from his wallet. "I'm so sorry, Blair." _

"Are you okay?" Nate got up and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Yeah, yes. I'm great, thanks." Chuck cleared his throat, "So you want _Nate_ to befriend him and dig out dirty little secrets?" Chuck inquired.

"Yeah, I mean it's going to look a little suspicious if you did it, Chuck." Serena responded.

Chuck clenched his jaw. "I suppose."

"And that way, we can find out if he has any allergies or something." Serena joked.

Chuck wasn't amused. Serena wasn't that funny, the only person who found her remotely funny was Nate and maybe Blair on a good day. Chuck turned around to Nate, who was sitting on the chair comfortably, playing on his phone. Chuck sighed, the guy had no worries in the world. Chuck was nervous, to say the least, about Nate being a big part of the plan, but he didn't have too many options; the wedding was only 2 months away.


End file.
